El culo de mi hermano
by ladyvigee
Summary: ¿Por qué a veces las cosas prohibidas son las que mas tentadoras se te hacen?, ¿Por qué lo prohibido te hace enloquecer demasiado?, preguntas como esas son las que se hace de manera constante Ike Broflovski siempre que desviaba su mirada al culo de su hermano cuestionándose si, ¿Es prohibido quererlo para mí? 18


**Hola mis queri s lector s n.n he venido con un finc un poco incestuoso por así decirlo debido a que me encanta el incesto XD, esta idea se me vino leyendo otro finc en donde ponían a Stan y Kyle como hermanos, pero me puse a pensar ¿Por qué los ponen si Kyle tiene un hermano?, fue así que mi mente perversa comenzó a pensar y literalmente esta one-shot se escribió solo**

 **Otra casa mis queri s camarad s me han preguntado por qué tengo las parejas tan marcadas y la respuesta es que en sí, ninguna pareja es cannon para mí, pero sí los ukes, por ejemplo Kyle, Gregory, Firkle, Pete, Clyde, Tweek, Butters y Pip para mi y en mis finc siempre serán Ukes, jamás los verán de Semes, porque no me los imagino, puede que no estén con su pareja destinada o famosa, pero.. sí siempre van a estar debajo**

 **Listo ya que he aclaro ese punto no les quito más su tiempo \n.n**

 **s….o…u….t…h….p….a….r….k…**

Ike Broflovski siempre pensó que su vida iba a ser tranquila ¿ cómo no lo iba hacer? , al ser adoptado e hijo menor de la familia Broflovski, todo lo que quería su madre y padre se lo entregaban en bandeja de plata y a pesar de tener 16 años las cosas no habían cambiado para nada

A sus 16 años su cuerpo se había desarrollado mucho mejor que los otros niños, sus genes canadienses lo habían hecho crecer hasta medir 1.80 y su cuerpo había tomado forma tan varonil que muchos dudaban de su edad, aunque claro no podía darle todo el crédito a sus genes sino que también tenia que compartirlo con sus prácticas de hockey, ya que hasta el momento había llevado a su equipo a campeonatos estatales siendo victorioso en cada uno de ellos y creándose así una bonita fama

Sin embargo; no todo era perfecto para el adolecente, no todo era sabor a miel, y todo se debía principalmente a su muy insoportable hermano mayor, así es aquel pelirrojo de mirada verde, astuto por naturaleza y cuerpo de infarto lo ponían literalmente a su límite principalmente por aquellas grandes masas de carne que se cargaba debajo de la espalda

Si, su culo, su hermano tenia el culo mejor formado de todo el pueblo de South Park, literalmente, lo tiene redondo y grande sin exagerar y era inevitable no posar tu mirada en él cuando lo tienes caminando frente a ti y era por eso que su vida ya no era tan "rosa" como antes, desde que las hormonas típicas de su edad se hicieron presentes, Ike no podía dejar de soñar con su hermano, arrodillado ante él con el culo alzado pidiéndole su polla para lamer, así mismo en sus sueños se imaginaba nalgueando a su hermano hasta que aquel hermoso trasero blanco se pusiera rojo mientras que le suplicaba que lo tomara, que lo hiciera suyo y que decir de sus demás fantasías que siempre provocaban que despertará con una erección enorme entre sus piernas que tenia que bajar con aquella fotografía familiar que posaba en su mesa de noche

La mañana de SouthPark, siempre son frías y en este día no era la excepción, debido a la nevada que se presento en la noche, los rayos de sol a penas y podían relajar y calentar a las personas que poco a poco iban despertando para iniciar un día productivo de trabajo

\- _Aahh… por favor… por favor…- pedía con lágrimas en los ojos Kyle mientras que se encontraba en cuatro sobre su cama – ya no seas malo conmigo…- dijo rogando mientras que llevaba sus propias manos hacia su culo para separarlo por sí mismo_

\- _¿Qué es lo que quieres hermano?...- pregunto con malicia mientras que comenzaba a frotar su pene entre las nalgas del mayor_

\- _Tu ya sabes que es lo que quiero…-dijo haciendo un tierno berrinche_

\- _Te la daré- dijo orgulloso ike mientras que tomaba entre sus manos el culo de su hermano – si dices mi nombre…- sentencio con gracia mientras que guiaba la punta de su miembro al orificio del mayor_

\- _Ike…-susurro …_

\- _Mas fuerte…- ordeno_

\- _Ike…ike…_

\- _¡mas fuerte!- grito…._

\- _¡IKE BROFLOVSKI!._

Y ante ese grito los ojos del canadiense no dudaron en abrirse de golpe descubriéndose nuevamente sudado y con la respiración agitada

\- SI NO BAJAS A DESAYUNAR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YO IRE POR TI

Ante el nuevo grito de su madre, el menor no dudo en ponerse de pie, sin embargo; el roce de su erección con su pijama detuvieron sus movimientos, ya que otra vez, otra vez… había tenido un sueño húmedo con su hermano mayor

\- ¡ya voy! – Grito frustrado mientras que comenzaba a liberar su miembro para mirar aquella foto familiar

 **s….o…u….t…h….p….a….r….k…**

No paso ni 20 minutos cuando el adolescente por fin bajaba las escaleras con su uniforme de preparatoria y arreglado para un día aburrido de escuela

\- ¿Cuántas veces tendrá que gritarte tu madre, para que bajes a desayunar?- pregunto molesta la pelirroja mientras que ponía frente a el un plato con huevos y tocino

\- Lo siento…- se disculpo bajando la mirada- tengo el sueño pesado- se excuso

\- Como sea… será mejor que comas rápido antes de que llegues tarde a la escuela hijo…- dijo como siempre calmado su padre

Ante eso el menor simplemente asintió y comenzó a comer tranquilamente hasta que las pisadas de una persona bajando las escaleras se hicieron sonar, por lo que de manera inmediata ike levanto la mirada para encontrarse nada más ni nada menos a su hermoso hermano mayor vistiendo una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo, dejando ver su buena escultura física y lo mejor de todo unos pantalones verdes entubados que remarcaba por mucho aquel culo que se cargaba, por lo que fue inevitable para el menor soltar la cuchara con comida que anteriormente se iba a llevar a la boca

\- Buenos días…- dijo sonriente mientras que se sentaba enfrente de su hermano

\- Buenos días amor …- dijo su madre mientras que le depositaba su plato frente a él - ¿hoy vas a llegar tarde?- pregunto mientras que tomaba asiento

\- Un poco, creo… después de la universidad, quede con Stan para ayudarlo a estudiar …- decía el pelirrojo mientras que comenzaba a introducirse la comida a la boca ignorando el hecho de que ike no dejaba de observarlo mientras que cada que abría sus labios y dejaba ver su lengua, las imágenes de él, rogando por su pene se le venían - ¿paso algo Ike?...- pregunto animadamente detectando la mirada del mencionado

\- Nada…-dijo el menor desviando la mirada y parándose de la mesa con fuerza – me tengo que ir …-

\- ¿pero no has acabado tu desayuno?- dijo preocupada Sheila

Sin embargo el menor no respondió y siguió su camino hasta azotar la puerta principal anunciando su ausencia en la casa

\- Kyle ¿otra vez estas molestando a tu hermano?- pregunto enojada la mujer cruzándose de brazos indignada

\- ¿Qué…?, claro que no- dijo frunciendo el ceño – Ike está actuando muy raro conmigo últimamente – dijo un poco cabizbajo

\- Aaahh…-suspiro Gerald- pz como sea Kyle, eres el mayor y tienes que averiguar que tiene contigo, recuerda que tu madre y yo nos vamos el fin de semana y no queremos dejarlos solos , sabiendo que tienen problemas …-

\- Creo que… será mejor no ir Gerald…-opino preocupada la judía

\- No, no…-dijo exaltado Kyle- han planeado ese viaje por meses y no se me hace justo que por una tontería lo quieran dejar pasar- dijo mientras que se ponía de pie – yo … hablaré con ike así que… no se preocupen- y con una sonrisa el pelirrojo mayor salió de su casa

 **s….o…u….t…h….p….a….r….k…**

Mientras tanto Ike llegaba a la parada del autobús completamente enojado consigo mismo al no poder controlar aquellas fantasías que tenía con su hermano, en verdad no podía crear hasta donde estaba llegando con solo ver a su hermano abrir la boca

\- "me gustaría que abriera la boca para algo más"- pensó con una media sonrisa

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llega del camión, por lo que sin más se subió en este observando a todos los adolescentes haciendo escándalo, rayando los asientos o ventanas y aventándose bolas de papel… lo típico, sin nada más que hacer rápidamente se acomodó en el asiento de hasta adelante tratando, de pasar desapercibido de todos pero principalmente de ella…

\- ¡hola mi amor!- dijo emocionada un chica de cabello naranja zanahoria mientras que se sentaba a su lado abrazándolo - ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto coqueta

\- No…-sentencio Ike dejándose hacer por su novia

\- Que malo Ike… yo sí, y mucho- sentencio mientras que se aferraba más a él – oye…escuche por ahí que… tus padres no van a estar este fin de semana- dijo mientras que sin ningún descaro acariciaba su pecho por encima de la ropa

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso Tricia?- pregunto un poco sorprendido

\- Jajaja… me lo dijo Karen… que escucho como tu hermano se lo dijo a su hermano y bueno luego me lo dijo a mi- sentencio con una media sonrisa

Ante eso ike simplemente rodo los ojos

\- Estaba pensando que … a lo mejor y …. Podíamos pasar ese fin de semana juntos…-decía mientras que comenzaba a besar su cuello – y … pasar al siguiente nivel…- sentencio dándole un pequeño mordisco

Ante eso ike gruño y la separo con fuerza de él mientras que la miraba enojado

\- Voy a estar ocupado…- sentencio serio mientras que se ponía de pie, después de todo ya habían llegado a la preparatoria, ignorando el hecho de que la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

\- No funciono ¿cierto?- decía con burla una chica de cabellos cafés

\- Cállate Karen- dijo malhumorada poniéndose de pie- si ese idiota no fuera el mas popular de escuela, no estaría con él- dijo haciendo berrinche mientras que se bajaba del autobús seguida de su amiga

 **s….o…u….t…h….p….a….r….k…**

Mientras tanto en la universidad del pueblo …

\- ¿Qué pasa no te noto concentrado?- decía un poco frustrado un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca mientras que dejaba de besar el cuello de su pareja

\- Perdón Stan es solo que…- decía Kyle tratado de alejar al mencionado- Ike está muy raro y… me preocupa

\- ¿otra vez?, ¿Cómo esa vez que se tomó hormonas? – pregunto con gracia separándose de su amigo y acomodándose sus ropas

\- Si… mas o menos así – sentencio el Kyle acomodándose la bufanda de su cuello

\- Habla con él… o no se, crea oportunidades de acercamiento …- dijo con un linda sonrisa haciendo sonrojar el menor

\- Creo que… eso are- sentencio con una media sonrisa

\- Entonces… ¿este fin de semana en tu casa?- le pregunto mientras que le tomaba la barbilla

\- Si…como lo hemos planeado…-sentencio embobado dejándose hacer

\- Bien ….- sentencio Stan mientras que depositaba un corto beso en sus labios antes de salir del baño en donde su novia lo estaba esperando – te veo en clases Kyle- dijo al ver salir al mencionado que simplemente asintió con tristeza al ver como abrazaba y besaba a Wendy libremente por los pasillos de la escuela y no a escondidas como lo hacía con el

 **s….o…u….t…h….p….a….r….k…**

Y fue así como un día de trabajo para los adultos y de estudio para los jóvenes había terminado por completo, dejando que la noche nuevamente se volviera apoderar del cielo provocando que muchos y muchas descansaran de inmediato

\- _Aaahh…aahhh…si….mas…mas…- gemía como desesperado Kyle mientras que se encontraba aferrado al respaldo del sillón_

\- _¿te gusta así…? – pregunto excitado ike susurrándole en la oreja_

\- _Aaahh…me encanta… me encanta….- decía el mayor mientras saliva escurría de sus labios_

\- _Bien dicho… - sentencio el menor dándole una nalgada ocasionando que Kyle apretara sus paredes internas por un segundo – aaahh esto te encanta…- dijo dándole otra nalgada consiguiendo la misma reacción_

\- _Aaahh…ike…. Si…me gusta…aahh…mucho…- sentencio con ojos cristalino debido a la excitación_

 _Esas fueron las palabras suficientes para que perdiera el control y darle nalgadas a su hermano de forma constante, sintiendo como cerraba aún más sus paredes intestinales haciendo que con los ojos cerrados se vinera en su interior_

\- Aaaahh…- gimió ike abriendo los ojos de golpe y observando de inmediato su habitación, nuevamente se encontraba excitado, sudado y acelerado por su sueño húmedo, por lo que rodando los ojos miro el reloj detectando que se había levantado 30 min antes de su hora usual, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie sintiendo de inmediato aquel liquido espeso chorreando de sus bóxer – necesito un baño…

Así entre el agua caliente y fría, ike comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo sintiendo como este se relajada poco a poco, se mantuvo ahí un tiempo antes de tomar su toalla y envolverla en la cintura saliendo de la regadera, sin embargo; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a la única persona que lo estresaba recargado en la puerta del baño bloqueándola

\- Kyle…?- pregunto dudoso mientras que observa como el mencionado llevaba solo sus bóxer negros pegados a su cuerpo, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y su camiseta interior

\- Ike… yo… lamento meterme al baño estando tú, pero tenemos que hablar – sentencio despegándose de la puerta y caminando hacia el

Ante eso ike simplemente se mordió los labios al ver aquella cintura moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras que se acercaba

\- No quiero hablar nada contigo Kyle- dijo tratando de mantenerse sereno sin embargo; era obvio que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando

\- Si, quiero saber ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te compartas así conmigo?- pregunto estando ya delante de él mientras que ponía sus manos en sus hombros, provocándole una corriente realmente placentera en su cuerpo

\- Kyle… ¡déjame!- dijo moviéndose de manera brusca puesto que su "amigo", ya había palpitado debajo de la toalla y no quería que él lo notara

Sin embargo; fue tan brusco el movimiento que hizo que debido a las charcos de agua que había dejado durante su baño, caño de espaldas jalando a Kyle que de quedo encima de él

\- Aaahh…- se quejó del golpe frustrado mientras que llevaba una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza para intentar calmar el dolor

\- ¿ike?, ¿estas bien?, ¿te lastimaste?- pregunto preocupado el judío mayor captando de inmediato la atención de su hermano, que lo miro sorprendido

Tenia a su hermano entre sus piernas, con cada una de sus manos a lado de su cintura y su rostro muy cerca del suyo, era obvio que su pene despertó, por lo que completamente sonrojado y nervioso se quitó a Kyle de encima y literalmente se echó a correr a su cuarto en donde no dudo en cerrarse con llave, mientras que se recargaba en la pared frustrado, con una tremenda erección en entre sus piernas que nuevamente tenia que bajar con la foto de su hermano

 **s….o…u….t…h….p….a….r….k…**

Y así el fin de semana llego tan rápido para los hermanos Broflovski, desde esa vez en el baño Kyle había intentando hablar con ike en varias ocasiones sin embargo; este se le escapaba como agua entre las manos, impidiéndole así mantener una conversación con él para saber de su extraña actitud con él, sin embargo; la única esperanza que le quedaba era que este fin de semana los dos se iban a quedar completamente solos y el menor ya no tendría escapatorias

Ike era el raro adolescente que de lunes a jueves se dedicaban completamente a la escuela y una vez terminada las clases regresaba a casa y se encerraba en su cuarto para hacer sus deberes, nada comparado a él, que acabando las clases solía echar hueva con sus amigos en algún lugar o simplemente hacer maldades, de viernes a domingo, Ike practicaba hockey de 8:00 am – 2:00 pm y al igual que los otros días, después de su práctica el menor regresaba a casa y se quedaba jugando videojuegos, leyendo, etc… en pocas palabras el menor no salía para nada y ya no tenia escapatoria, y él bueno… él se la iba a pasar con Stan pero… tendría el tiempo suficiente y necesario para investigar qué es lo que sucedía con su hermano y ya después… bueno… ya después estaría entre los brazos del pelinegro

Mientras tanto ike se encontraba realmente frustrado golpeándose la cabeza con la pared de las regaderas de su establecimiento de hockey, estaba realmente frustrado sin saber como librarse de la situación, desde ese día en el baño donde por fin pudo tener a Kyle entre sus piernas, semi desnudo con sus ojos verdes mirándolo cristalinos, sus fantasías se habían hecho mas fuertes, sus sueños se habían hecho mas pervertidos a tal grado que ya no era suficiente la fotografía de su hermano para calmar su pene cada que este se levantaba

Y ahora para terminarla de regar hoy en la mañana sus padres se habían ido a su viaje, dejándolo completamente solo con Kyle… que lo único que hacia era tratar de acercarse a él, ignorando el hecho de que si él se alejaba era solo para no lastimarlo, ,era solo para controlar aquellos instintos que le pedían de una ves por todas tomar a su hermano y hacerlo suyo

\- Mierda…-dijo frustrado el pelinegro mientras que sin más salía de la regadera y sin pudor alguno de ser visto comenzó a vestirse

\- Hey Ike…- lo llamo un chico de cabello castaño – hoy fiesta en casa de Pam..

\- Mmm… no sé si pueda ir

\- Por dios viejo… claro que puedes ir… y lleva a Tricia contigo, ya sabes que a muchos nos gusta cuando ella y Karen toman cerveza…- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, ocasionado que el canadiense solamente rodara los ojos, después de todo era consciente que Tricia no era un pan de dios

\- Yo te aviso- sentencio mientras que terminaba de vestirse y salía del vestidor

Esquivando algunas de sus admiradoras y a unos jugadores de su mismo equipo ike, por fin pudo salir del establecimiento donde entrenaba y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, en verdad esperaba en estos momentos que su hermano no se encontrará esperándolo y que llegará tarde como siempre lo hacia, sin embargo, como era común en él, la suerte no estaba de su lado y una vez que abrió la puerta, la mirada verde de Kyle lo atrapo por completo

\- Ike… que bueno que llegas ¿quieres comer?, preparé algo- decía el pelirrojo mientras que se acercaba al menor

\- Aahh… no, yo ya comí- decía esquivando a su hermano

\- ¿ya comiste?- pregunto sorprendido - ¿Qué comiste?

\- Algo…-sentencio mientras que sin más subía las escaleras

\- Ike… espera tenemos que hablar…- pidió el mayor siguiendo sus pasos

\- Ahora no Kyle estoy cansado- sentencio mientras que entraba a su cuarto y cerraba su puerta literalmente en la cara del judío mayor

Ante esa acción Kyle simplemente suspiro con frustración mientras que se sobaba las cienes, en verdad que esta situación ya lo estaba colmando, ya se estaba cansando del imbécil que tenía por hermano. Así que con los brazos cruzados bajo por las escaleras después de todo se había tardado una hora en preparar la comida y no la iba a desperdiciar

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de arriba, Ike se mantenía acostado en su cama con el estómago rugiendo debido al hambre que tenía, en verdad desde el desayuno no había ingerido nada y era obvio que con el entrenamiento los alimentos ingeridos ya habían sido desechados en energía

\- Aaahhh…- se quejo quedito tocando su estomago levemente marcado- tengo hambre…- se dijo así mismo- pero no puedo bajar por que si bajo, mi hermano estará ahí, y lo único que quiero comer mas que la comida es su culo…- se decía mientras que giraba de un lado a otro sin embargo un nuevo rugido en su estómago fue suficiente para ponerlo de pie

Después de todo ya eran las 6: 00 pm y su estómago ya no daba para más, a lo mejor y con suerte su hermano no estaba o ya tenía a sus estúpidos amigos invadiendo la sala con una consola de videojuegos y así podía pasar completamente desapercibido, si claro.. y a lo mejor y también un hombre del espacio aterrizo en su patio para pedirle ayuda a su hermano para proteger las minas de relleno para la fiesta Acción de gracias, debido a que descubrió la entrada a uno de los agujeros de gusano…si claro

Ante sus pensamientos ike simplemente rodo los ojos sintiéndose completamente estúpido, sin embargo la melodía de su celular, lo irrumpió lo necesario para leer un mensaje de su novia en donde le decía que lo esperaba en la fiesta de Pam, una sonrisa apareció de inmediato en sus labios al saber la solución a sus problemas alimenticios, iría a la fiesta a comer y después regresaría a casa y así no tendría que encontrar con su hermano

Así que con una sonrisa se puso de pie de su cama y rápidamente comenzó a arreglarse de la manera más casual posible, después de todo no se iba a quedar, solo iba a ir a comer. Y una vez que estuvo arreglado, se preparo para salir del cuarto

Y así con todo el cuidado del mundo ike abrió la puerta de su cuarto y asomo primero el rostro para verificar que el pelirrojo no estuviera cerca y una vez que lo verifico salió por completo, haciendo el menor ruido posible, así mismo en las escaleras, literalmente el menor las bajaba de puntillas ya que no quería que su hermano lo detectara

\- ¡pero Stan!

Escucho a la perfección la voz de su hermano algo pausada por lo que detuvo su andar

\- ¡no puedes hacerme esto!, ¡lo teníamos planeado de meses!- dijo Kyle mientras que apretaba fuertemente el cojín del sillón

\- Ya Kyle no seas dramático- se escucho por el alta voz la voz del pelinegro- no sabía que Wendy tendría casa sola, sino no hubiera planeado nada contigo- dijo quitándole importancia

\- ¿entonces qué?, ¿me vas a dejar nuevamente por ella?.- pregunto dolido

\- Kyle… recuerda que lo que tú y yo tenemos, es solo… -

Sin embargo; ike ya no pudo escuchar mas debido a que su hermano, había cortado la llamada, en esos momentos su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado, mientras que sentía una enorme furia recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su hermano mayor

Kyle se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, se sentía tan perdedor por permitir que Stan lo tratara de esa forma que era tan lamentable, y lágrimas de dolor y odio salieran de sus ojos, ya que cuentas veces se había dicho así mismo que mandaría al carajo al pelinegro, cuantas veces se había dicho que valía más de lo Stan creía

Sin embargo; rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas al ver arreglado a ike

\- ¿vas alguna parte?- pregunto incorporándose y tratando de sonar normal

\- No te importa- dijo enojado no con su hermano, si no con Stan por todo aquello que llego a escuchar

\- Si me importa ike por eso pregunto- decía mientras que se acercaba a él

\- Basta Kyle ahorita vengo …- dijo mientras que se dirigía a la puerta

\- No ike… ¡basta!- grito el pelirrojo tomándolo del brazo- ¡basta quieres… tú no eres así!, ¡dime Ike, porque me tratas así!, ¿Por qué me alejas cada vez que quiero acercarme a ti?- pregunto dolido con algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras que se aferraba al brazo del menor

\- ¡basta Kyle!, ¡déjame!...- dijo exaltado al sentir nuevamente aquella suave piel sobre la suya

\- ¡no!, hasta que me digas ¿Qué pasa contigo?...

Ante esas palabras y el movimiento de su hermano contra el suyo, ike comenzó a sentirse acelerado, comenzó a sentirse excitado y las imágenes de su hermano en sus sueños rápidamente se empezaban apoderar de su mente

\- Basta Kyle…-dijo apretando fuertemente los puños mientras que sentía como su pene vibraba en su interior

\- No… hasta que me digas que pasa- dijo aferrándose mas a él ignorando el hecho de que su hermano respiraba aceleradamente

\- ¿quieres saber que me pasa?- pregunto enojado mirándolo directamente a los ojos

\- Si, si quiero saber que te pasa- dijo seguro de sus palabras sosteniéndole la mirada

Ante eso Ike ya no pudo más, sabía que se iba arrepentir y lo que estaba apunto de perder, pero poco le importo en esos momentos ya no podía más, así que liberándose del agarre de su hermano lo sostuvo de los hombros y sin pensarlo dos veces, se apodero de sus labios en apenas un pequeño rose que logro hacer temblar por completo su cuerpo

Por su parte Kyle tenia los ojos completamente abiertos sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, su hermano… su lindo y pequeño hermano lo estaba besando…

\- Aaahhh…- suspiro el pelirrojo una vez que sus labios fueron separados- ike…- lo llamo apenas en un susurro

\- ¡eso es lo que me pasa Kyle!, ¡me pasa que tengo unas terribles ganas de hacerte el amor en donde sea y como sea¡- sentencio alterado apretando los puños y desviando la mirada

Kyle ante esa confesión simplemente se quedó perplejo

\- Por eso es que… yo te evito…no quiero obligarte a nada…- dijo después de unos minutos en silencio dispuesto a salir de casa, después de todo quedarse en la fiesta ahora sonaba una magnifica idea

Sin embargo; no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuentos el cuerpo de Kyle se encontraba aferrado al suyo en un abrazo

\- Ike…tu… ¿me quieres de esa forma?- pregunto en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado el mayor sin dejar de aferrarse al menor

\- Si…-dijo cabizbajo sintiéndose realmente cómodo

\- ¿desde cuándo?- pregunto

\- Desde los 10 años

Una risilla traviesa se dejó oír a sus espaldas, haciendo que de manera inmediata volteara enojado sin embargo; su enojo quedo en el olvido cuando sintió como su hermano ahora se apoderaba de sus labios en un apasionado beso en donde introducía su boca en su interior

Sonriendo entre el beso, ike con la pierna cerro nuevamente la puerta de entrada y cargo a su hermano de tal forma en la que sus piernas quedaron aferrados a su cintura, mientras que posaba sus manos atrás de su cabeza

\- Aaahh…- gimió el mayor de los hermanos al sentir como algo duro comenzaba a crecer debajo de sus glúteos – ike…- lo llamo una vez que sintió como era dejado en el sillón - ¿tan rápido?- pregunto con burla al ver como el miembro de su hermano sobresalía de sus pantalones

Ante eso el canadiense simplemente se sonrojo mentes que asentía, por lo que Kyle con una sonrisa rápidamente se puso de pie y cambio posiciones quedando ahora el menor sentado

\- Te digo algo…- dijo coqueto mientras que comenzaba a desabrochar su chamarra naranja- creo.. que ya lo sabía- sentencio con una sonrisa dejando caer la chamarra y dejando al descubierto su camiseta que rápidamente la paso por sus brazos hasta quedar fuera de su cuerpo- no has sido bueno ocultándolo- dijo una vez que su pecho quedo al descubierto

\- Que…?- pregunto con duda mientras que veía embobado como ahora su hermano se desabrochaba los pantalones verdes

\- Tu forma de mirarme, decía más que 1000 palabras…- sentencio coqueto desasiéndose por completo de su pantalón quedando ahora en bóxer- pero… no estaba seguro de que fuera eso- sentencio coqueto mientras que se subía encima de él

\- Kyle…- lo llamo Ike antes de tomarlo de la cabeza y unir sus labios en un beso en donde sus lenguas se encontraban y acariciaban una a la otra ya sea en su boca o en la suya

El sonido húmedo que hacían al contacto era algo que ponía de sobremanera al canadiense que apenas procesaba lo que estaba pasando, tocaba el cabello de su hermano y se sentía tan real, podía sentir la piel desnuda de él como muchas veces lo soñó y se sentía mejor que la gloria

Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces , se separo del beso que tenía y rápidamente se apoderó del cuello del menor de manera inmediata levanto el rostro para darle mayor espacio

Ike por su parte decidió que si esto era otra vez uno de sus sueños lo iba aprovechar al máximo por lo que sin dudarlo ni un segundo beso una parte especifica del cuello de su hermano para después morderlo de manera leve sintiendo como el pelirrojo se quejaba en silencio, para posteriormente succionarlo creando así una marca roja que en cuestión de minutos se volvería morada y demostraría que Kyle ya tenía dueño y ese dueño era el

\- Ike…- lo llamo excitado el mayor mientras que comenzaba a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás frotando su culo con el pene del menor que ya estaba mas que despierto

Ante eso el canadiense simplemente gimió quedito mientras que sin mas llevaba sus manos hasta los glúteos del pelirrojo y en donde sin dudarlo ni un segundo más los aprisiono entre sus manos, sintiendo de inmediato la dureza de estos

\- Aaahh…- gimieron al mismo tiempo mientras que se miraban a los ojos y nuevamente se besaban sin dejar de hacer los movimientos de caderas y manos

Rápidamente el cuerpo del adolescente comenzó a sentir calor por lo que separándose de los labios del mayor, se quito la camiseta que portaba dejando ver su escultural cuerpo, que en esos momentos el mayor de los judíos devoraba con los ojos

\- ¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto coqueto mientras que otra vez cambiaba posiciones dejando al pelirrojo sentado en sillón

\- Mucho…- sentencio con una media sonrisa

Ante eso el mayor de los judíos no pudo más y comenzó a besar el pecho de su hermano deteniéndose en el pezón izquierdo en donde rápidamente lo coloco en su boca y ensalivo con su lengua que movía de un lado a otro, sintiendo como este se ponía erecto debido al rose de su lengua, los gemidos de su hermano eran música para sus oídos por lo que una vez que los dejo erectos y ensalivados, realizo la misma tarea con el otro pezón haciendo que Kyle se retorciera bajo suyo debido a las sensaciones que le estaba provocando

Una vez que sus pezones estaban lo suficientemente erectos ike comenzó a bajar por el vientre de su hermano repartiendo besos desesperados y húmedos recorriéndolo por completo hasta llegar al resorte de sus bóxer, que sin dudarlo ni un segundo mas, los bajo por completo dejando a la vista la erección del mayor que suplicaba por atención

\- Mira quien quiere jugar…-decía divertido mientras que comenzaba acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo

\- Aaaahh… ike….- gimió Kyle mientras que abría mas las piernas en un intento de darle más espacio al menor

Ante el llamado de su nombre, el canadiense ya no pudo esperar más, por lo que de manera inmediata saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer el pene de su hermano de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que los gemidos del mayor, se hicieran más persistentes

Kyle de manera inmediata y ante el placer, llevo sus manos al cabello de su hermano, mientras que nuevamente abría a un más las piernas

\- Ike…a dentro…-pidió con la voz entrecortada y saliva escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios

Y fue suficiente para sentir de manera inmediata como su hermano se introducía su miembro dentro de su boca haciéndolo gemir de placer y excitación

Ike saboreaba el miembro de su hermano con verdadero placer, se lo introducía y se encargaba de saborearlo abarcando la mayor cantidad y aquella que no podía abarcar la estimulaba con su mano, escuchar los gritos y gemidos de placer de Kyle era algo que lo estaba poniendo de sobre manera, por lo que de manera rápida se desabrocho los pantalones y los bajo junto con sus bóxer, dejando al aire su miembro completamente erecto y chorreante que buscaba acción

Así que sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, ike tomo de su propio presemen, y lo unto en sus dedos sin dejar de lamer el pene del mayor y mirándolo a los ojos fue que introdujo un dedo en su entrada

Ante eso Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como su entrada era estimulada y como su pene era ensalivado, estuvo mirando hacia el techo, cuando sintio otro segundo digito en su interior que lo obligo a mirar a su hermano que en esta ocasión , hacia las succiones de su miembro mas fuerte y rápidas que solo basto apenas unos segundos para sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que le indicaba que el final estaba acerca

\- Aaaahh… ike… ike…- llamaba el pelirrojo retorciéndose para separase del menor, sin embargo; este hizo oídos sordos y siguió con su trabajo mientras que sus dedos, ahora se abrían y cerraban mientras que giraban – ya….ya…aaahhh

Y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Kyle se corriera en la boca de su hermano, el pelirrojo respiraba agitado tratando de absorber todo el oxigeno perdido durante su eyaculación, mientras que el pelinegro simplemente se tragaba la esencia disfrutando de su sabor

\- Ike…-llamo Kyle con ojos cristalinos al ver como este se incorporaba y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver el miembro de su hermano completamente erecto – ¿Qué vas…?

Sin embargo su pregunta no pudo ser terminada debido a que el menor le había introducido por completo su pene en su boca por lo que Kyle no tuvo de otra que comenzar a succionar mientras que sentía como movía sus cadera de adelante hacia atrás marcando el ritmo que necesitaba

El miembro de su hermano era enorme, comparado con el Stan, era más largo y ancho por lo que sentía un poco de malestar en sus mejillas cada vez que lo introducía con sus envestidas, las horcadas se hicieron presentes puesto que ike seguía moviéndose de manera brusca tomándolo del cabello para impedir que se echara para atrás

\- Aagg…- daba arcadas Kyle mientras que comenzaba a lagrimear viendo al menor

Por su parte ike se sentía en la gloria, cuantas veces se imagino a su hermano así, cuantas veces soñó por tenerlo de esa manera y ahora que por fin lo tenía, no se iba a detener, iba aprovechar a lo máximo puesto que no sabía cuanto tiempo lo tendría así

Así que con pesar, saco su miembro de su boca y lo ayudo a incorporarse para posteriormente hacer que se posicionará en 4 en la alfombra de la sala mientras que él se ponía a su espalda

\- Aaahh…. Ike…- gimió Kyle al sentir como sus glúteos era nuevamente tomados para ser masajeados

\- ¿te gusta?-pregunto insolente mientras que sin poder aguantar más levanto la palma de su mano y golpeo fuertemente uno de sus glúteos

\- Aaahh… ike…-gemía excitado mientras que se aferraba a las alfombra, al sentir como otra nalgada había atacado su culo-

\- ¿se siente rico?- pregunto con éxtasis el menor al ver como claramente la piel blanca de su hermano se volvía roja ante su toque

\- Si…- sentencio el pelirrojo excitado después de todo no era el primero en darle nalgadas, ya que Stan solía hacerlo de manera frecuente

Ike sin poderlo detener mas, detuvo los golpes para centrarse en la entrada del mayor que tenia un hermoso color rosa, que moría por cambiarlo a rojo con sus penetraciones, así que sin pensarlo mas, tomo su pene entre sus manos y lo dirigió al orificio para posteriormente irse introduciendo, sintiendo de inmediato como el judío mayor se quejaba de la intromisión

\- Aaahh… Kyle…-gimió al sentir como las paredes de su hermano lo presionaban fuertemente

Por su parte el pelirrojo simplemente se dedicaba a respirar, después de todo el miembro de su hermano era mas de lo que estaba acostumbrado

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, ike espero, ya que su hermano se encontrabara completamente aferrado a la alfombra tratando de contener el dolor que a lo mejor le había causado

\- Kyle… - lo llamo preocupado mientras que comenzaba a besar su espalda levemente pecosa- te amo Kyle… - confeso sin dejar de besarlo

Ante aquellas palabras el mayor de los hermanos simplemente sonrió de lado, sintiéndose la persona mas feliz del universo por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a mover su cintura de adelante y atrás dándole a entender que estaba listo para la acción

Ese movimiento fue suficiente para el menor, para comenzar a sacar y meter su pene, de aquel orifico tan placentero sintiendo aquellas sensaciones que lo envolvían por todo su cuerpo

\- Aahh… Kyle…- gemía lleno de placer el menor al sentirse por fin completo en su interior

Por su parte el mayor simplemente se dedicaba a gemir de placer al sentir aquellos espasmos que su hermano provocaba en su interior, abría las piernas lo suficiente para que menor tuviera más espacio de penetrarlo y se sentía a morir cuando se aferraba a su cintura

\- Aaahh… ike… me gusta, me gusta…- sentenciaba el mayor al sentir como de manera ocasional tocaba un punto en su próstata que lo hacía enloquecer

Con un gemido de frustración ike salió del cuerpo de su hermano, solo para recostarlo en alfombra, observado como sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarlo con la respiración agitada, mientras que solito abría las piernas de lado a lado invitándolo a embestirlo nuevamente, por lo que con una media sonrisa no se hizo del rogar y nuevamente se introdujo en el en una fuerte embestida

La habtiacion se llenó de gemidos abundantes y exóticos, el calor hacía que sus cuerpos se calentaran con facilidad y el sudor rápidamente brotara de ellos, la sensación de placer se apodero de inmediato de sus cuerpos y fue así como poco a poco sintieron el fin llegar

\- Ike…ike yo…ya…- decía el mayor mientras arqueaba la espalda viniéndose por completo en su vientre y manchando un poco de su pecho

Ante esa visión el menor no pudo resistirlo mas y también termino en el interior de su hermano llenándolo de su esencia, con la respiración agitada fue que cayo rendido sobre él, sintiendo como este de manera inmediata comenzaba acariciar su cabello

\- Kyle…te amo..- sentencio abrazándolo

\- Yo también te amo- dijo con una sonrisa cansada

\- ¿me amas? – pregunto el menor mirándolo a los ojos

\- Te amo…- sentencio nuevamente mientras que poco a poco iban acercar sus labios para besarse

Sin embargo el sonido de un celular los separo de inmediato, ike con los ojos frustrados rápidamente se incorporó y fue por su pantalón en donde se encontraba con su celular sonando ignorando el hecho de que Kyle se había remojado los labios al ver su escultural cuerpo

\- Hola?...- pregunto mientras que regresaba nuevamente con su hermano y lo abrazaba

\- Mi amor ¿Dónde estas?- ante esa voz Kyle miro a su hermano con reproche – te estoy esperando, tu dijiste que si vendrías a la fiesta- dijo con reproche Tricia

\- Yo dije que no estaba seguro- sentencio dándole un beso corto en los labios a su hermano – y creo que al final no iré- sentencio mientras que colgaba antes de escuchar las quejas de su novia

\- Mmm… me alegro que no vayas…-sentenció coqueto el pelirrojo mientras que se subía a las piernas del menor- por que creo que… lo que va a pasar a continuación es mucho mas divertido que una estúpida fiesta…- sentencio dispuesto apoderarse de los labios de su hermanito si no fuera porque el teléfono de casa sonó, haciendo que Kyle rodara los ojos con fastidio mientras que lo tomaba - ¿bueno?- contesto

\- Kyle soy yo, Stan, sabes los padres de Wendy llegaron y valió madres todo, así que voy para tu casa, y hacemos lo que teníamos planeado hacer ¿te parece?-

Ante aquella información Kyle simplemente se sonrojo, pero su sonrojo duro poco al ver la cara de molestia de su hermano

\- Sabes que Stan, jodete… yo no soy tu plato de segunda idiota - sentencio con gracia mientras que colgaba el teléfono – tranquilo quieres… ahora estamos juntos- dijo mientras que sin mas depositaba un beso en sus labios, mientras que poco a poco era recostado nuevamente en la alfombra

Y ese fue el inicio de su secreto, ese fue el inicio en el cual los dos mantenían una relación prohibida, una relación en donde las caricias eran fundamentales y los besos necesarios para sentirse tranquilos, los dos como hermanos …

FIN

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado el finc n.n**


End file.
